Dragon Born
by Merilwen-Vendethiel
Summary: (Rated M) Lucy is the Dragon Princess and is also pregnant, but a war is about to start, will Lucy make it through her pregnancy alright before the war starts to save her precious nakama as well as the other dimensions which house her knights?
1. UPDATES

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME THAT HAS BEEN USED IN THIS BOOK.**

_**THIS BOOK IS Yaoi/shounen ai intended if you dont like then please avoid reading.**_

_**LOVE REVIEWS! I love reading about what others think about what I've written so far, so where I mess up I go back and fix, re-word, spelling, etc...**_

* * *

This is my second fanfiction, so forgive me if it doesn't sound right when you first read it, I wrote this in about 30min, just from being bored. Any and all updates about this book will be posted here, and I don't intend to put the disclaimer on every chapters, so figured I'd just make this page to start with so you can not only see all updates but the disclaimer note which goes for the entire story.

* * *

ALRIGHT I intend to keep to this story as much as possible, reviews are always nice, I'll be holding a voting session about who you as the readers should think the couples should be in the book, don't feel ashamed by your answer because as the first couple starts to form I'll most likely decide to make an mpreg somewhere in here. I love cliff hangers so don't get too mad at me if your left hanging at the end of one chapter. ^_^

Some chapters have foul language in it, and I intend to re-word them as soon as I can, thank you for your paitence if you have a problem with the language.  
Some of the characters may or may not have OOC moments.

* * *

**News**:

_11/6/2012: Just started story. =^.^=  
12/7/2012: Prologue UP! =^.^=  
2/5/2013: Chapter 1 is UP!  
2/12/2013: Chapter 2 is UP! Sorry if its short!_

* * *

**THIS IS HERE BECAUSE I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO PICK TWO ANIME FROM THIS LIST, AND THIS BOOK I WANT TO PUT IN MORE THEN JUST THE TWO YOU CAN PICK.**

**Current Anime in Book:**  
_Sword Art Online  
Bleach  
Fairy Tail  
_


	2. Prologue

"How is he Kirito-kun?" she asked.

"I don't know Asuna...I don't even understand how come he's so beaten up and bloody when we are inside a game." Kirito stated calmly bandaging up the person they brought to their house.

"...ugh..." the person groaned shifting a bit, wincing every few minutes from his open injuries. He slowly opened his eyes, _What the hell happened? Where the hell am I as well?_

"Well I can answer those questions somewhat, but first can you tell us your name?" Kirito question the stranger.

"Can you read my mind or something? because I didn't say anything." the stranger stated bluntly.

"Kirito-kun what questions? I didn't hear him say anything..." Asuna questioned quietly.

_But I could of sworn that I heard him question what happened and where he was..._ Kirito frowned.

"I did question those tho..." the stranger frowned then decided to try something,_ My name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the_ way... he smirked after noticing how shocked Kirito was before thinking about something else. _So question one, where are we?_

_Your inside a game called Fiore, at the moment we are in the town called Magnolia. _Kirito responded.

"Uno...Kirito-kun I'm gunna go make some food." Asuna stated leaving the room.

"So Ichigo how exactly..." he trailed off after said person placed his hand up to stop him.

"I don't exactly know, nor do I get how we can hear each others thoughts. Last thing I do remember is fighting an arancar then I woke up here. How long have I been asleep?" Ichigo calmly questioned.

"That one I don't know but I do know that you've been here for a couple months. Several people have walked by you and thought you were just a random NPC that was just lying around. Me and Asuna brought you here after realizing that you weren't an NPC. But you were badly torn up when we started. I just barley finished when you decided to wake up." Kirito explained.

"Well no I'm not an NPC I'm a real person. Well semi real." Ichigo stated his eyes showing a bit of depression he accumulated over the years. Gancing outside the window.

"What do you mean semi?" irito questioned taking in his expression, _What happened to you? _he questioned completely forgetting that Ichigo could read his thoughts.

"The person I've been trying to gain attention from..." he glanced at Kirito then down, his orange hair covering his eyes, "...doesn't want to have anything to do with a hybreed/hybred (A/N: I think that's correct forgive me if I'm wrong. let me know ill fix it. :P)..." he responded as calmly as he could without his own voice cracking. A single tear escaping down his cheek.

"Hybreed?" Kirito questioned trying to get Ichigo to explain a bit more what he had ment.

"My clothing when I arrived here is that of a soul reaper. You see I'm a human with soul reaper powers but I also have hallow powers which makes me a hybreed, or in my case I'm known as a Visored." he stated still looking down his eyes shielded from sight.

"That's not all you have Ichigo and Kirito, you both have another type of bloodline in you that allows you to hear each others thoughts." A fairy stated appearing next to them.

"Wha..." they said in unison shocked glancing at the fairy that spoke to them.

Kirito being the first to regain his composer spoke up, "What else do we have?" he questioned.

"Well you have..."


	3. The Dragon Princess

"Well you have dragon blood." the fairy stated.

"Yea that I already knew..." Ichigo stated.

"Wait..you already knew?" Kirito questioned.

"Yea Lucy told me about it the first time we met." Ichigo answered.

"Who's Lucy? She the person you were aiming for?" Kirito questioned.

"No, she already has a mate. But I want to know why I was brought here." Ichigo stated bluntly.

"The Princess is emotionally unstable. Her mate has rejected her in the worst possible way. Especially with her being pregnant." the fairy stated.

"She's pregnant? Why didn't she tell him?" Ichigo questioned.

"That's the problem she tried, she made a new friend Liassana or something like that. Anyways her new friend told the master and he told her mate. Well her mate blew up on her and kicked her not only off the team but out of the guild. She is thoroughly upset about this and is now wandering around the forest absentmindedly. Please help her before the war starts." the fairy pleaded with him.

Ichigo sighed, "Alright, let me go find her, I'll be right back Kirito." he stated shunpoing out of the room. He kept going around town until he stopped at the guild, "Maybe Master will know..." he stated, walking into the guild.

The whole guild froze and glanced at the new comer, "Um...can I help you?" a white haired barmaid asked.

"Mira right?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes?" Mira responded, "How do you know my name?" she questioned.

"Lucy told me stories about this place anyways-" Ichigo was cut off.

"Why are you here? Lucy's a bitch and a liar as well!" a pink haired boy shouted enraged. "She's no longer a part of this guild anyways, so go look elsewhere!" the boy continued.

Ichigo glanced at him then back to the barmaid, "Do you know where master is?" he questioned completely ignoring the pink haired boys protests. A girl about the size of his sisters appeared in front of him.

She glanced at him worridly, "Your sevearly injured, how can you still move? I can smell your blood. Please let me heal you before you go find Lucy-nee." she state carefully prodding at his injuries.

He never flinched while she was prodding, sighing he stated, "I'll be fine, I've been in much worse state than this, but I need...to..." he trailed off listening to a mind.

_Maybe I should just kill myself._ the voice continued, wide eyed Ichigo shunpoed to the voice.

"Princess please don't do that." he stated holding onto her. She bawled until she couldn't cry anymore falling asleep finally. He rubbed at the back of his neck he decided to get up and carry her princess style and shunpoed back inside the guild, "Wendy do you mind taking a look at Lucy please?" he questioned the worried girl.

"Wha-...how...sure." she finally stated leading Ichigo to the infirmary. He carefully placed her on the bed as Wendy began her check up. She gasps, "She really is pregnant..." she began to get teary eyed then noticed something on her back, "Um...can you please help e sit her up?" she asked.

He nodded, "Sure. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." he stated holding Lucy in a sitting position.

Another gasp was heard from Wendy. She instantly got up and rushed out the infirmary to where Natsu's team was sitting. Ichigo just came through the corridor to see Wendy slap Natsu across the face, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NATSU!" she screamed.

Ichigo came over and held onto the girl, "Hey...don't cry...I'm going to take her _home_," he emphasized the word home hoping Wendy would understand.

Lisanna stared wide eyed at Ichigo, "What?! Why?!" she began crying clinging onto his arm.

He sighed and patted her head, "Shes emotionally unstable, and there is something going on that she must attend to." he told the white haired beauty.

"Will she come back?" a new voice questioned.

He glanced at the short master with depression in his eyes, "I don't know master...I don't know..." he glanced towards the guild doors seeing Kirito there, Ichigo stood there shocked, "How did you find me?" he questioned.

_Wasn't hard. _Kirito walked towards him with an expression Ichigo clearly didn't think he would see.

"What do you mean 'wasn't hard'? How do you keep popping up out of nowhere?" he questioned Kirito.

Kirito frowned, _I can hear you remember?_ then confusion graced his features, "What do you mean 'popping up out of nowhere'?" he questioned.

Ichigo shook his head and smirked at Kirito, "Nevermind," he glanced at everyone then shunpoed to where Lucy was. He came out of the infirmary carrying her bridal style, "I'm gunna take her to her apartment, she can decide from there." he stated then left with Kirito following him.

"So who is this?" Kirito queried.

"This is Lucy Heartfilla the Dragon Princess." that one statement froze Kirito, "Come on...don't just stand there like a statue." Ichigo stated then ontinued walking towards Lucy's apartment.


	4. Ichigo's Mate and Blank

Ichigo had decided to sit on the roof while Lucy and Kirito had slept. Senbonsakura and Hyorinmaru showed up, "Ichigo how are you holding up?" the dragon spirit asked.

"I'll be fine, a few days away helped a bit. Since your in that form Hyorinmaru I take it you figured out how to find me." Ichigo stated.

"Dragons have to stick together Ichigo." the dragon spirit stated.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" Sen questioned.

"This." Ichigo responded his eyes glowing blue as dragon wings appeared on his back. The wings were a light blue color with a black tint to them. Eyes remaining blue but now look like a dragons eye. "I was born with dragon blood in my veins. And I gained this power through one of my ancestors."

Sighing he continued, "When I first used my powers I was sent here. That's when I met Lucy for the first time and she explained things to me as well as trained me a bit." he glanced around having the strangest feeling about being watched.

~Captain Hitsuguya & Kuchiki~ (Kuchiki POV)

We were both standing around mid air watching our zanpakto talk with Ichigo Kurosaki. The stupid fool had disappeared during the war between Aizen.

When his eyes glowed blue which I could of sworn was his resolve I tensed getting ready to attack is necessary. Thats when we both saw the wings that appeared on his back. My eyes widened a bit as did Captain Hitsuguya's, "What the..." the frosty captain started.

"So he is a menace to society..." I stated quietly when we noticed him looking around.

"So thats what you really think of me Byakuya." Ichigo solemnly stated, "It's time for you both to leave, this dimension is not yours to begin with." He held up his hand in front of himself pointing towards us. A door opened behind us showing a captains meeting that we were in just seconds before, "Sorry for being a _menace to society_ but please leave."

~Normal POV~

Sending them both back with our spirits in tow all the captains were quiet except one, "Ichigo Kurosaki you are not a menace. You are just different than a normal person. Please come back." the head captain stated.

"Unfortunately grandpa the princess needs me here at the moment..." He began but stopped when Kirito came out and wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist clinging to him from behind, "Kirito what are you still doing up?"

"I could feel your distress so I came over here. When you take her with you can I come to?" Kirito asked.

"Are you sure that you want to Kirito?" he questioned.

_It's Kazuto, _"Yes I'm sure" Kirito responded.

"Ichigo that place still stands." the Head Captain stated.


End file.
